The Love Stories of Condor Studios
by xxchasingdreamsxx
Summary: Mr. Condor gets the idea of a Disney Princess-like fairytale to be played by the people from Condor Studios. As emotions stir up, new people arrive, and change the lives of Condor Studios forever in, The Love Stories Of Condor Studios. Review please!
1. An Idea Is Born

**It's been a while since I've been on, and I've already uploaded this, but since I haven't been on in so long, it wouldn't let me add onto my original version of this story, so I deleted that one and added this and . . . this is basically the first chapter I wrote six or so months ago and added on here, just on a new document. FanFiction confuses me . . . a lot (:**

What is the meaning of love? Is it capable to be described in words, or do emotions and our hearts take over? No matter what, love is everywhere and it's shown in odd and varying ways.

Take Condor Studios for instance, I'm sure you've all heard of the movie that changed them all.

You haven't? Well then, I'll have to tell you the tale that brought love and hope into the hearts of the members of Condor Studios.

It was a warm and cozy evening with his supermodel wife, beautiful teenage daughter, and strong young daughter that James Condor came across the idea of a fairy tale movie. The happy family was sitting on their worn out couch in front of the fireplace that was below their glossy plasma-screen television.

They looked like the perfect family, James had an arm around his wife, Audrina, and they were leaning towards each other with smiles on their faces. Their fourteen-year-old daughter, Amelia, was looking up to the television and sitting in front of their feet. In her lap lied a sleeping Dakota who was mumbling something about revenge and Zora Lancaster.

"Dakota, honey, are you still there?" Audrina asked, leaning over and lightly shaking the shoulder of her youngest daughter.

_"I'll get you Zora..." _Dakota mustered out before bolting upright and shaking her head.

"Oh sweetie, having dreams about your little play buddy?" Audrina asked kindly, putting a hand through Dakota's brunette curls that she had inherited from her father.

"Oh yeah, they're such good buddies that they consider each other mortal enemies." Amelia put in with an eye roll, playing with her long blonde ponytail. A spitting image of her mother, bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes that shined like the stars.

Audrina laughed softly and picked up the remote, "Dakota, there's nothing on TV right now, do you want to choose out a movie instead?" She asked and motioned towards the stand that held their electronic accessories.

Dakota happily jumped up and ran to the stand, "Oh, Cinderella, or maybe Sleeping Beauty!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Amelia smiled, "Sure, I love Disney Classics like those." She said in approval.

James Condor had been keeping silent this whole time and the talk of Disney's hit movies intrigued him. Why were movies like these so popular? He decided to ask his family, "What is it about movies like these that interests you so much?"

His wife looked at him with wide eyes, "You don't like fairy tale movies like these?" She asked incredulously. "I saw Beauty and the Beast almost twenty times when it came into the theaters!"

"It's not that I don't enjoy the movies, it's that I can't comprehend why so many people are taken by these over-the-top stories of love and sacrifice." Mr. Condor explained to his family.

"Well Daddy, it's love stories like these that make you yearn for a happy ending and true love. Every girl in the world wants a Prince Charming." Amelia said to her Dad, "Even girls my age still love these movies."

Mr. Condor nodded in understanding, thoughts began to race through his head about fairy tales, and how many people would love to see another animated classic.

_No_, he thought, _live-action! The teenagers from my studio!_

"That's it!" Mr. Condor announced, "Condor Studios next big production shall be a love story!"

Amelia raised her eyebrows in interest, "You're making a fairy tale?" She asked her pacing father.

"Yes, my writers will begin to work on it immediently!" He replied, and went to the other room to call his people.

Audrina shook her head, "Better start choosing out dresses for the premiere." She said to her daughters with a wide smile, "I have a feeling that your Daddy just discovered the next blockbuster."

Meanwhile, at the Munroe apartment...

"I'm walking on sunshine, woah-oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa-oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa-oh! And don't it feel good, hey, alright now! And don't it feel good, hey, alright now!" Sonny Munroe sang into her yellow hairbrush while dancing around in her bedroom. The song "Walking on Sunshine" was blaring from her yellow iHome.

As Sonny danced around the room, she knocked over her jewelery box, "I used to think maybe you love me-"

**Crash!**

"Oopsie!" She gasped out as the contents spilled all over her yellow and orange rug. Silver, gold, pearls, diamonds, and jewels fell all over her feet. She sighed as her mother yelled, "Sonny, can you please keep it down? Mrs. Fadeen from below was pounding on the door!"

Sonny giggled at her crabby old neighbor, Mrs. Fadeen. When she wasn't ranting on about how she had been tested by Marshians in a UFO, she was complaining about teeny boppers like Sonny, and how they had no respect for the elderly.

As Sonny picked up the last peices of her jewelery, she heard her cell phone _moo_ away. She walked over to the cow print phone and saw that she had, "Twenty text messages from Tawni!

As she began to scroll through all the messages, she recieved a call from Tawni Hart herself. She answered the call, and instead of greeting Tawni with the normal, "Hello?", Sonny started the conversation with a:

"Tawni, why on earth did you text me twenty times?"

"Because I have the news of the year for you!" Tawni responded from the other line, rolling her eyes even though Sonny couldn't see.

Sonny's eyes lit up with hope, "Did they finally cancel Mackenzie Falls?"

"No...but this news is even better!" Tawni assured her best friend.

"What's better then Mackenzie Falls being cancelled?"

"This, now just listen lady! I was behind Marta Balatico from Mackenzie Falls in line to get a smoothie at Smoothie Shack and she got a text from her co-star Ferguson Michaels. Since we hate Mackenzie Falls I decided to peak at the phone to see if we could get any dirt on them. In the text Ferguson said that his dad, who's the head writer at the studio, was asked by Mr. Condor to make a Disney Princess-like fairy tale movie and that the characters were going to be played by people from our studio!" Tawni said in one breath and began to pant from lack of air.

"You got this all from a text?" Sonny asked her breathless co-star.

"It was in text talk, you know OMG, G2G, LOL?" Tawni explained.

"Oh, I see." Sonny nodded.

"Are you going to audition? I know I am!"

"Hmm...I don't know, my last few auditions didn't go the way I'd wanted them to." Sonny said, recalling the events at her Fashionista audition and Chad's documentary on his life.

"_Please_ Sonny?" Tawni begged.

Sonny smiled slightly, and sighed, she never could say no. "Oh alright, but if I start pouring syrup and feathers on Mr. Condor you have to stop me."

"Yes!" Tawni cheered on the other line. It was their time to shine.

**As said earlier, re-upload because I haven't been on in forever! Thank you for reading! Review please!**


	2. Sticky

_**Muchas gracias **_**for those who reviewed & favorited this story!**

"A _fairytale?_" An uncertain Nico Harris questioned, scratching his neck nervously as Tawni and Sonny informed him of what had been told to Sonny the previous night. The three were walking into the Prop House after rehearsing their newest sketch—a parody of _Hoosier Girl_.

Sonny nodded in excitement, "And I'm going to be auditioning for it today!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms up and down enthusiastically with her every word. Her grin was wide and mind was filled with exciting possibilities of what the movie would be like. Her first Hollywood movie!

Nico's eyes widened as he bit back a laugh, "You're . . . a_uditioning_?" He asked in a strained voice to contain laughter, which was hard for the comedy star.

Sonny's shoulder's dropped in disappointment and she slumped down onto the Prop House's couch. "See, Tawni, I told you auditioning for this would be a bad idea!" The brunette said with a small sigh, letting out her disappointment.

Tawni's eyes narrowed, locking onto the girl she reluctantly admitted was her closest friend, "Oh, no, no, no!" She said with determination, "You're not dropping out! Who cares what Nico says?" She asked, ignoring the glare coming from her other _So Random!_ costar.

"I don't know Tawni. My audition for _Fashionista_ was a disaster—"

Nico adjusted his hat as he said, "And that was an awfully _sticky _situation."

"You're not _funny_, Nico," Tawni growled at him through her teeth, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, I know!" Nico said dejectedly, looking at the ground with a small pout.

"Sonny," Tawni said, putting on a large grin, awkwardly putting her arm around her bubbly brunette friend, "Sweet, kind, happy . . . _pretty_," Tawni choked out the last part with pain and Sonny sighed.

"Is it really _that hard_ for you to compliment someone?" She asked incredulously.

"You have no idea," Tawni admitted, and Sonny shrugged at her vain friend.

"Alright, then, let's go to the cafeteria," Sonny said in defeat, as Tawni pumped her fist in victory.

Following his two female costars, Nico added, "Don't worry, Sonny, we'll be _sticking _by your side!"

Tawni stopped walking and turned to Nico with an irritated glare, "Tell your lame jokes to Cheese Boy!" She said, and pointed in the other direction as Nico stalked off, muttering about the lack of appreciation towards him.

* * *

With a cheeky grin on her face, Sonny merrily skipped into the cafeteria, greeted by a large portion of the studio, and strolled over the table that Zora sat at, twisting her hands. A rush of guilt swept over Sonny, she realized that Zora felt out of place a lot due to her being four years younger than the rest of her cast, and spent most of her time alone.

"Hey Zora!" She chirped to her quirky cast mate, hoping to bring a smile to the young girl.

"Oh, hey Sonny," she greeted back, "You auditioning for this thing?"

Sonny nodded, and nervously twiddled her thumbs, "It wouldn't kill to try, would it?"

"Right, besides, Condor loves you, I'm sure he'll give you a good role!"

"Really?" Sonny asked excitedly, her eyes widening and began to twinkle as Zora nodded, biting back a smile—it was so easy to make Sonny smile. Sonny had opened her mouth to say something to Zora, but was interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"No, no, no! That will not do! Do these people not know who I am, Roger? They need to get it through their heads that everything needs to be done perfectly, because an unhappy Chad is never good!"

Sonny's eyes narrowed as she watched the cold heartthrob walk by. She had never known why, but he was always so cruel and mean to other around him. She had only talked to him a few times. She didn't know much about him, besides him hating her show and everyone else beside himself. Through her auditions in his movie as herself, portraying _Mackenzie Fall's_ bitter fued with _So Random!_ Other than that and a few arguements, she had never had a real talk with Chad.

"He's so full of himself. Just hearing his voice makes me want to claw my eyes out!" Sonny said to Zora with an eye roll.

Zora gasped over dramatically, faking astonishment, "Sonny with . . . _violent thoughts?_ What has this world come to?"

Ignoring Zora's sarcasm, she turned to see Tawni walking in, appearing to be scolding Nico and Grady, ". . . remember, no reminding Sonny of her other auditions!" Could be heard from the cast's queen.

"Awe, Tawni, you do care!" Sonny cooed with goofy grin spread across her face.

Tawni—in complete denial—snorted and rolled her eyes, "Of course not! It's just that you're the person in this studio I can stand to be around." Flipping her back, she took a seat next to Sonny and smiled at Zora before facing to the entrance of the cafeteria to wait for Mr. Condor to enter.

Scanning the room, the vain blond came across one cast member of _Hoosier Girl_ and raised a brow, poking Sonny and pointing to him, "Who is _that?_" She asked with a grin.

Pursing her lips in thought, Sonny's mind clicked, "That's Tinder Storm." She said with a smile, "He's such a sweetie! And Portlyn's had the biggest boy crush on him since . . . forever!" Sonny informed her.

Tawni tilted her head, "_Really?_ She likes him? I always thought she had a little crush on Cheese Boy over here, she always has this little goofy grin when she was looking at him."

She rolled her eyes at Sonny's _awe_ and continued to look at the _Hoosier Girl_ actor. Looking away, she heard the low voice of James Condor enter the room and waited in anticipation for the head of the studio to enter the room next to a nervous Sonny.

Mr. Condor's icy glare shushed the room as he looked over the casts of his shows, "Let's start the auditions!" He said promptly, and looked at the clipboard in his assistant's hands, "You're up first, Cooper."

**Chad will be a little out of character for this story, with a temper, and a little meaner. Thanks for reading! Review please! (:**


End file.
